creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Auge von Prypjat
Wie ihr sicher wisst, ereignete sich am 26. April 1986 in der Nähe der Stadt Prypjat ein Nuklearunfall, der als ,"''Die Katastrophe von Tschernobyl" ''bekannt ist. 7 Jahre später wollten einige Abenteurer trotz immenser radioaktiver Strahlung die Geisterstadt Prypjat erkunden. '' ''Eine Spezialeinheit der russischen Armee wurde entsandt, um die Abenteurer zurück zu bringen. Ich fand dieses Tagebuch in einer leerstehenden Hütte. ... Mein Name ist Vasili. Eigentlich ist es verboten, ein Tagebuch zu führen, aber ich mache es trotzdem. Da meine Frau Angst davor hat, dass ich bei einem Auslandseinsatz sterbe, habe ich mich freiwillig für diesen Auftrag gemeldet. 1. Juni 1993. Dimitri, Mica, Viktor und ich. Heute geht der Einsatz los, ein paar Wochen werden wir nun in der Gegend um Prypjat nach den Zielpersonen in der verbotenen Zone suchen. Waffen waren nicht vorgesehen, aber wir wollten sicher gehen. Im LKW sahen wir uns die Akten der Personen an und studierten sie. Die Namen möchte ich nicht nennen. Wir kamen so gegen 22:00 Uhr an der verbotenen Zone an. Wir zogen unsere Strahlenschutzanzüge an und kletterten aus dem LKW, dann nahmen wir unsere Geigerzähler und suchten eine Stelle im Wald, die am wenigsten strahlte. Dort stellten wir unser Zelt auf und warteten bis zum Morgen. 5. Juni 1993. Seit vier Tagen suchen wir schon nach den Personen, aber alles, was wir bisher gefunden haben war eine kaputte Kamera und ein paar Spraydosen. Auf der Kamera waren nur einige verwischte Bilder von Personen und ein Bild, das von einem Dach aus gemacht wurde. Man sieht die Überreste des ehemaligen Kernkraftwerkes. thumb|left|394px 6. Juni 1993. Wir haben erste Erfolge. Mica und Dimitri fanden zwei der fünf Personen in einem Keller, sie weinten und waren anscheinend blind. Wir nehmen an, dass es an der Strahlung liegt. Wenn sie sich beruhigt haben, können wir sie befragen und hier raus bringen ... ... Heute, um 17:47 Uhr, wurde meine Tochter Natascha geboren, ich bin überglücklich und möchte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. 7. Juni 1993. Die Personen sagten uns, dass nur noch einer ihrer Freunde lebt. Die Anderen sind tot. Wir fragten sie warum, aber dann fingen sie an jämmerlich zu weinen und bekamen kein Wort mehr heraus. Gegen Nachmittag hörten Viktor und ich Schüsse. "Dimitri wurde getroffen", schrie Mica die ganze Zeit. In der Tat, Dimitri kam schreiend auf uns zugestolpert. Ich zog ihm die Gasmaske vom Gesicht und bemerkte, dass er blind geworden war. Aber... warum? Er schrie die ganze Zeit und ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, was mir auch gelang. Er redete wirres Zeug von einer schlangenähnlichen Kreatur mit einem riesigen Auge?! 9. Juni 1993. Viktor wurde beauftragt Dimitri und die Personen zurückzubringen. Mica und ich suchen weiter nach der letzten Person. Es wurde langsam Abend und wir waren auf dem Weg zurück in das Zeltlager. Man hörte die Wölfe in der Entfernung heulen, anscheinend gehen sie jetzt auf die Jagd. Etwa einen Kilometer vor uns sahen wir ... eine Person, sie stand einfach da und bewegte sich nicht. Wir gingen zu der Person, sie schaute in eine Gasse, in der wir später mehrere tote Wölfe und Wildschweine fanden. 12. Juni 1993. Die Person ist verschwunden ... wir suchen schon seit zwei Tagen nach ihr. 13. Juni 1993. Mica ... ist tot. Er sah etwas und lief weg, ich rannte ihm nach. Hinter einer Mauer lag er ... kopflos. Was geht hier vor? Ich werde noch zwei Tage hier bleiben. 14. Juni 1993. Morgen werde ich von hier verschwinden. Aber bis dahin muss ich nach der Person suchen. In der Stadt geht irgendetwas Komisches vor. Ich hoffe Viktor und Dimitri geht es gut. Heute Abend passierte etwas ... Verrücktes. Am Waldrand sah ich es. Ein.. riesiges Ungeheuer, seine Form veränderte sich permanent. Mal war es schlangenähnlich, dann eine Art Bär mit sechs Beinen, pechschwarz und in der Mitte ein riesiges, kugelrundes Auge. Es klingt unglaublich... vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein, wegen der Strahlung oder wegen der Medikamente gegen die Strahlung. 15. Juni 1993. Es... jagt mich ... es lief hinter mir her... Ich habe auf dieses Biest geschossen, immer und immer wieder, dann fiel es um und zerplatzte, dieses riesige Auge rollte auf mich zu, als ob es hinter mir her sei. Ich verschwinde jetzt! Ich habe genug gesehen, mein Augenlicht wird langsam schwächer. ... 2. Dezember 2011. Ich habe mein altes Tagebuch gefunden. Meine Karriere in der Armee habe ich nach diesem Einsatz beendet. Ich habe meinen Freunden und meiner Familie alles erzählt. Sie halten mich für verrückt. Meine Frau ist die einzige, die mir glaubt. Ich habe Alpträume, bin schwach.. die Ärzte haben Krebs bei mir entdeckt und auf dem linken Auge bin ich blind. Eigentlich könnte ich dieses Tagebuch, so lang ich lebe, weiterführen. 5. Dezember 2011. Heute Nacht bin ich aufgewacht, wieder diese Alpträume. 6. Dezember 2011. ... Es ist da ... es fliegt direkt vor mir ... dieses wiederliche Auge! Es will mich. Ich schreibe das mit einer extremen Furcht. An alle, die dies jemals lesen! Geht niemals in die verbotene Zone! Verbrennt dieses Tagebuch und lauft weg, weit weg! Bitte nimm diese Einträge ernst und glaube mir! Ein Fluch lastet auf Prypjat. Ich schreibe nun meine letzten Worte: An meine Frau, an Natascha, meine Tochter, ich liebe euch über alles. Ich habe nur eine letzte Bitte! Gebt niemanden dieses Ta ... thumb|left|400px|Artwork by Fenriswolf Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tagebuch